


Blizzard

by Carried_Away



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alone in a bunker, Dirty Talk, F/M, I abuse the fuck out of these tags, I don't have issues, I'm not very complex, Ok I have a little, Sex, Smut, nothing complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carried_Away/pseuds/Carried_Away
Summary: Rook wakes up in a bunker instead of one of Jacob's cages.





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s been awhile, hasn’t it? The plotline isn’t original (Jacob and Rook in a bunker) but hopefully it’s a good read u.u

Rook expected to be in a cage. This was, what, Jacob’s third time catching her? The last thing she remembered was running through the forest, one hand gripping her left bicep while it gushed out blood. A blissed out wolverine (not a judge, a fucking wolverine sneaked up on her and took a bite of her arm) and she used her last five bullets to kill it. Rook remembered breathing hard, black splotches etching her vision, and the paranoia that she was being followed consumed her before the blackness did. 

She regained consciousness and knew by the smell of the room that it wasn’t the forest. He caught her. Again. Rook wasn’t sure how much more of this game of cat and mouse she could take. Jacob was screwing with her mind. She thought about him even when he wasn’t there. At the most random of times she thought about the eldest Seed sibling. It was getting out of control. 

Rook opened her eyes and rolled onto her uninjured shoulder.

Wump!

“Fuck!” 

Rook didn’t realize that she was on a bed. She figured she was on the dirt ground and the fall to the hardwood floor had her heart hammering. Confused, Rook looked around and processed that she wasn’t in a cage. She wasn’t even outdoors. She was in a small room with no windows and one small lamp in the corner. The only other furniture was the cot that she was on, which had no pillow or blanket. Rook couldn’t complain, felt like fucking heaven compared to the ground or the bark of a tree. 

She decided the floor wasn’t so bad and leaned against the wall, wincing when she moved her injured arm in a certain way. Rook examined herself. Stitched arm, blue flannel shirt gone. Shit, that was my favorite one, Rook thought. 

Rook wasn’t ecstatic to find herself in her bra (at least she still had her jeans, panties, and shoes) but she figured that’s why she was given such a pathetic wool blanket. The material did the job and she wrapped herself around the chest, careful not to cover her arm’s wound. 

Minutes passed. Rook steadied her breathing and relaxed herself. She accepted that whatever was happening, wherever she was, she was at least safe for now. The best thing to do was to collect herself for a fight that was going to happen… one way or another. 

Rook didn’t notice when the door opened. He was a silent predator, a well-trained killer. Rook happened to open her eyes and she saw his large, menacing shadow cast down in front of her. She followed the shadow and locked eyes with his deep, deep blue ones. 

Jacob didn’t say anything. Rook didn’t say anything. Instead, the two enemies just stared at each other; neither one of them daring to look away. 

Finally, it was Jacob who broke the eye contact. He moved past the door’s threshold and shut the door behind him. The room became unbearably dark once again, until Jacob moved and picked up the lantern and put it closer between them. 

“Deputy,” was all he said. There was no malice in his voice, no threat. But Rook knew better than to believe that a man like Jacob Seed surrendered. He wasn’t threatening because he wanted her to believe that he was calm. 

“What is this, the basement of the Veteran Center?” she asked. 

He snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Rook rolled her eyes. Jacob never missed an opportunity to chastise her. “Then where are we?” she asked through gritted teeth. 

“A bunker.”

Jacob said this like it was no big deal, like he was asked the time of day. Rook let her surprise show on her face. “Excuse me?”

He smiled in amusement. “Ready for seven years with me, sweetheart?” 

Rook felt sick. She had never been consumed with such a strong feeling of shock in her life. If there had been a mirror in front of her, she would have gone as white a porcelain. Then, before she became too far gone, Jacob’s mocking voice pulled her out of her own self-made panic.

“Gotcha.” 

Gotcha. That was all that he said, like it was a goddamn prank. Rook sputtered as if she had choked on something, but really she was racking her brain for something to say to him. “Prick!” she finally managed out. “You-you fucking prick!” 

Jacob laughed. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, Deputy. Otherwise I’d teach you a lesson on manners for calling me such ugly names.” 

Rook lurched forward. She was furious and in that moment all she wanted was to claw that smirk off of Jacob’s face. She was fast but he was faster. They tumbled on the floor—Rook managed to get a good punch in—but Jacob’s size and strength was far superior to hers. That, and the moment that Rook attacked him she regretted it because of her arm. Her stitches screamed and she winced in pain. 

The next thing that the Deputy knew, Jacob’s large body crushed hers into the floor, she was flat on her back, and her arm throbbed like hell. Oh, and to add insult to injury, her blanket was lost in the scuffle. Now Jacob Seed had her pinned to the floor and he could see her in only her bra and jeans. 

Well, fuck. 

Jacob seemed to have lost all previous amusement. He didn’t like that Rook attacked him. The wild look in his eyes was proof enough. “Now that wasn’t very nice, was it, Dep?” he asked. 

Rook thrashed beneath him. It was futile; she knew it, he knew it, yet she still did it. “What do you want from me?!” she finally spat at him. “Goddamn, why did you bring me here to stitch me up? Why the fuck didn’t you just put me in a cage? Why are we in a fucking bunker?” 

He didn’t answer her. Instead, his head dipped down and Rook felt Jacob’s hot tongue lave over her exposed throat. She immediately stilled beneath him, sucking in a big breath as his beard scratched her sensitive skin. Suddenly, every single nerve of Rook’s was on fire. She realized (perhaps a little too late) the reason that Jacob didn’t drag her back to his compound and throw her in a cage. 

But why? 

“It’s snowing outside,” Jacob answered gruffly. His voice, although soft, vibrated against her skin. “I could have thrown you over my shoulder and hiked back to the Vet Center. I’ve been through a lot worse. But you were bleeding and I decided it was in our better interest to wait out the blizzard.” 

“B-b-but,” Rook stammered. She was distracted when Jacob began to nibble the junction between her neck and shoulder. 

“But what?” he whispered. 

“But your… your truck… surely you drove out to the woods?”

“Parked too far away. You were deep in the mountains and the blizzard was getting bad.”

Rook whimpered when Jacob’s rough, calloused hand traced up her stomach and fondled her left breast. He exhaled when he grabbed her breast, which perfectly fit in his large hands. 

“Why,” Rook moaned. Her body accepted Jacob’s touch. More than that, her body craved his touch. Her mind was divided—she wanted him and she didn’t. He was her enemy, after all. But on a primal level, Rook knew that there was a dangerous attraction between them. She felt it when they first faced off in the forest. 

Jacob moved his lips higher up her neck, peppering kisses on her chin and then the corner of her mouth. “Remember the last time you were in my cage?” he asked gruffly. 

Rook did. She remembered Jacob appearing to her in the dark, when the other Peggies and soldiers were asleep or on guard somewhere else. She remembered that Jacob actually got in the cage with her. He couldn’t take it any longer. He fucked her in the cage, and as much as she wanted to hate it, she also couldn’t deny the satisfaction that came from him filling her up. 

And it didn’t feel like a quick fuck, did it? It felt like you two were making love, didn’t it? 

It certainly didn’t help that Jacob was gentle when he needed to be gentle. That he stretched her out with his fingers to prepare her, and even brought her to climax with his tongue just in case she wouldn’t be able to come from his cock alone. Even after he spilled himself inside of her, he didn’t pull out and leave her alone in the cage. He stayed there, spent inside of her, and sucked her neck until she was sure that she’d fall asleep with his warmth encasing her. 

“I remember,” Rook whispered. She stopped thrashing beneath him. Now, she lifted her good arm and rubbed Jacob’s back. She didn’t even realize that she was doing it. He eased his head back so they could stare at each other in the eyes. “What are we doing?” Rook asked. She was desperate. 

Jacob shook his head. “The hell if I know. All I know is that I fucked you once and I couldn’t get you out of my goddamn head, and now I wanna fuck you a second time.” 

“And then what, kill me? Force me to tell you where the Whitetails are? Put me through more trials?”

“I was thinking a third time.”

Despite herself, Rook laughed. She laughed because all of this was messy. Jacob Seed, the herald, the soldier, the mountain man, was acting like a horny teenager and he wanted her. She felt his bulge against her thigh. He wanted her badly. 

She lifted her head and kissed him. The moment their lips touched, he took control of the kiss and eagerly explored her mouth as his hands resumed fondling her breasts. Rook moaned and used her good hand to reach around and pull his hair. 

She was too consumed with him to realize that he picked her up. The next thing she knew, the bed that she woke up on squeaked beneath them. Jacob slipped out of his jeans while she shimmied out of hers the best that she could. When Rook wasn’t fast enough, Jacob lent a hand and yanked her jeans off fully. He kissed her bare thighs and breathed his hot breath into her folds. Just the thin material of her panties kept him from entering her. Rook squirmed. Jacob pulled aside her panties and tasted her. Forceful, long licks from his muscled tongue. Rook remembered when he first did it to her in the cage—when she was so shocked from his actions but so overwhelmed with pleasure—and that same feeling returned. Rook moaned and bucked into his mouth. 

Jacob slid her panties down and off her legs and she didn’t even notice. Now bare beneath him, he crushed his body into hers and found her entrance in one smooth thrust. 

“Oh!” 

He growled in satisfaction when she writhed beneath him. He was inside her fully, her tightness feeling just the way he remembered. “Lie down, Dep,” Jacob ordered. “Lie down and watch me fuck you.” 

Rook felt every single thrust. Jacob moved quickly. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulder, kneeling before her to reach a new angle. He was so focused, so determined to make her come a second time. The slap of their skin was loud and it only brought Rook closer. “Jacob,” she said in a breathless gasp. 

“Yeah,” he said, his voice gruff. “Take it, Dep. Take your pleasure from my cock.”

She exploded around him. Her vision went white and her mind blanked; the only detail she could focus on was the sound of Jacob’s skin slapping hers as she was consumed with pleasure. 

And then, he was out of her. 

Rook felt herself flip over, only for Jacob to enter her once again from behind. She cried out, half in surprise and half from the pleasure of a new angle. One hand pulled her hair and the other smacked her bare ass. Jacob groaned when he released himself and Rook whined as he filled her up. She felt his warmth fill her, and then she felt him collapse on top of her. He pulled out of her and turned her over onto her good side. Rook found herself with her face in Jacob’s bare chest, as he breathed heavily to catch his breath. He held her and they laid there in the bunker’s squeaky, uncomfortable bed. Rook knew that she was going to fall asleep. Just like in the cage, when she was so spent from their affair. This time, Rook wanted to be sure to do one last thing. She leaned up and kissed Jacob once more. He returned the kiss with fervor, then broke it and buried Rook back into his bare chest.

She surrendered to her sleep.

When she woke up, he was still there. Rook settled herself into a more comfortable position. 

I bet there was no blizzard, after all, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Haha well that happened. Plot twist, they had already had sex. Oh, not a plot twist? Okay you got me lol. Look I never claimed to be a smart person. Happy holidays!


End file.
